1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus in each of which a pixel part is formed of plural light receiving regions and each of the light receiving regions has a size dependent on the wavelength handled by the light receiving region.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor image sensors typified by complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, pixel increasing, achieved by reducing the pixel size and increasing the number of pixels in the same image area, is always required. However, along with the pixel increasing, the amount of signal becomes smaller and it becomes more difficult to ensure the same S/N ratio (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-173634). Furthermore, the difference in the sensitivity among red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels also becomes larger, which causes the corruption of the color balance.